1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game boards on which a simulated football game can be played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior game boards of this type have been proposed and one such board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,378 in which movable members representing opposing football teams are arranged on a representation of a football field.
The present invention differs from the structure of the prior art by providing choice of plays listed on separate cards, a rotatable dial to indicate the results of the chosen plays and movable ball and field markers arranged on the representation of the football field.